A Morte em Cinco Pulsações
by L. mack
Summary: Ela chega. Mesquinha, é aquela que vem sem olhar para os lados. Opulenta, presença que subjuga a todos. Rápida, como um ponto ao final de uma frase. Torpe, maculando vidas. E se vai, ébria, ávida por mais, deixando vestígios. Em memória do Dia de Finados.


**Título**: A Morte em Cinco Pulsações

**Autora**: Lumack

**Capítulo: **Único

**Rating**: T

**Sinopse**: Ela chega. Mesquinha, é aquela que vem sem olhar para os lados. Opulenta, presença que subjuga a todos. Rápida, como um ponto ao final de uma frase. Torpe, maculando vidas. E se vai, ébria, ávida por mais, deixando vestígios.

**Shipper**: -

**Disclaimer**: Eu não tenho poder algum sobre Harry Potter. À exceção do enredo desta história, tudo pertence a J.K. Rowling. Escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

**N/A (IMPORTANTE):** "_Quidquid latet apparebit_", do latim, significa "tudo o que está oculto aparecerá".

**Comentário/Dedicatória:** Eu comecei essa fic em agosto de 2005, para lidar com questões pessoais da época. Acabei parando e, desde então, não tive mais inspiração para continuá-la. Eu sempre planejei postá-la no Dia de Finados, para todos que, de uma forma ou de outra, têm de lidar com a morte de alguém próximo especialmente nesse dia. Muitas vezes cheguei perto de simplesmente a deletar, porque achei que não a terminaria mais.

Bem, para a minha própria surpresa, esse ano eu consegui, e agora, três anos depois, enfim a estou postando. O teor, em certas partes, é extremamente pessoal, já que me baseei em experiências próprias, mas, no geral, tudo foi criado para adequar-se ao personagem narrador. Assim sendo, agradeço a todos que lerem e comentarem. Espero que gostem.

_

* * *

_  
_"Há uma palavra  
Que empunha uma espada  
Pode trespassar um homem armado -  
Lança as suas sílabas de farpa  
E fica-se, calada.  
Mas onde tombar  
Os salvos dirão  
Em dia da nação,  
Deixou de respirar  
Um irmão, um soldado."_

_(_Emily Dickinson_, Há uma palavra)_

* * *

"Então?"

A mesma voz impassível, insistindo sobre o mesmo assunto, interrompendo – mais uma vez – a suposta linha de raciocínio que eu deveria estar seguindo. Porém, talvez por ironia, eu sei que não há sobre o que ponderar.

Na verdade, era um fato um tanto simples de compreender.

O que, então, estava ocupando minha mente era nada mais do que uma forma de ganhar tempo – exatamente como me fora apontado pelo mesmo insistente homem, instantes atrás. Em minha cabeça, não havia, então, pensamentos. Apenas um simples mantra, repetindo sempre as mesmas palavras estúpidas. _3 de Julho_.

"Então _o quê, _Severus?", por fim respondi, suspirando e dando-lhe as costas.

Sem precisar olhar para ele, sei que os lábios estão crispados e os olhos, cerrados.

"O que você espera ganhar com esse jogo, Draco?", a voz soou fria aos meus ouvidos. "Que eu sinta _pena_ e vá no lugar, por acaso? Ou talvez, que eu continue insistindo, como se você fosse uma criança que precisa ser bajulada para cumprir com suas obrigações?"

"Esta _não_ é uma obrigação minha", retorqui, irritado com a insinuação sob o tom de voz aparentemente imparcial.

"Quando deixar de agir como se estivesse sendo atacado toda vez que tocarem nesse assunto, eu acreditarei", ele respondeu.

"Não tente me manipular, Severus." Eu me virei para encará-lo nos olhos, tão cerrados quanto os meus. "Sabe melhor do que ninguém como é irritante que se intrometam nesse tipo de assunto."

"Eu não estou dentro de sua cabeça para dizer o que sente ou, muito menos, como deve se sentir", foi a resposta que obteve. As feições dele permaneciam impassíveis, o que só me irritava mais. Ele _sabia_. Passara pelas mesmas coisas por que eu estava passando agora e, ainda assim, de alguma forma, esse fato só parecia piorar ao invés de ajudar.

"_Por que_ você está fazendo isso?", perguntei, abandonando as aparências. Sabia que soava quase desesperado. "Você _sabe_ como eu me sinto – como eu me _sentia_ em relação a ele", continuei, ignorando meu próprio deslize, "e, mesmo assim, fala como se fosse algum tipo de crime não querer ir a essa… eu nem sei como chamar tudo isso. É simplesmente _ridículo_."

Severus deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se um pouco mais de mim. Os olhos, negros e inexpressivos, mantiveram-se cerrados mesmo quando se inclinou ligeiramente para frente, sua voz chegando aos meus ouvidos em sussurros.

"Eu não sou alguma espécie de livro teórico por onde você possa se basear, Draco."

Eu permaneci em silêncio. Aquilo tudo apenas me deixava mais confuso.

"Assim como não dou lições de moral a ninguém, e você não é exceção", Snape continuou, diante do meu silêncio.

"Eu não estou pedin-"

"Está", ele me interrompeu, aproximando-se mais um passo. "Você quer algo – _alguém_ – em quem se espelhar. Algum exemplo. Você não quer agir diante de tudo isso, e acha que a forma mais fácil de livrar-se é permitindo que outra pessoa assuma a responsabilidade, ditando as ordens que deve seguir."

Ele me observou por alguns instantes, o que me deixou, de certa forma, pouco à vontade.

"Você apenas quer uma desculpa plausível para poder afastar-se de toda essa situação sem se sentir culpado." Uma linha se agravou na testa já enrugada pelo tempo. "E eu não vou ser aquele que lhe dirá que decisões tomar, Draco."

"Então por que está aqui?", respondi com violência, sentindo a raiva me preencher em algum ponto. Somente quando os olhos dele pareceram relampejar rapidamente, percebi meu erro. Eu praticamente admitira que ele estava certo.

O homem, pela primeira vez, deixou que um dos lados de seus lábios se erguesse ligeiramente, formando um meio-sorriso frio que nunca alcançou os olhos e me deixou ainda mais desconfortável.

"Para garantir que você aprenda _sozinho_."

"Que eu _aprenda_?", repeti, descrente.

"Que finalmente deixe de agir como um adolescente e assuma o fato de que já é adulto e tem, _sim_, obrigações. Se não com os outros, então frente a si mesmo." O meio-sorriso desapareceu. "Isso, Draco, é algo que ninguém lhe ensinará. E, assim, não vai ser a _minha_ experiência que o ajudará."

"E você estava falando sobre _não dar lições de moral a ninguém_…", comentei propositalmente, um meio-sorriso de zombaria formando-se no rosto, mesmo que eu reconhecesse que em algo, ao menos, ele tinha razão: eu estava me defendendo mais uma vez.

Severus apenas me observou durante alguns instantes, até que, retornando à distância inicial que havia entre mim e ele, finalmente continuou.

"Não é uma lição." Ergui uma sobrancelha diante da resposta. "Se decidir aceitar o pedido de sua mãe, perceberá tudo isso – talvez mais – assim que colocar os pés dentro daquele cemitério." E, nas feições dele, estava clara a mensagem implícita ao final daquelas palavras. _Eu posso garantir. _

E a isso eu não soube o que responder.

Porque ele sabia.

Eu lhe dei as costas mais uma vez, sabendo que o fazia por medo de encará-lo. Se o encarasse, veria o que restara de Severus Snape após mais de cinqüenta anos desde a morte do pai _dele_. E eu temia encontrar, naquele olhar, a mim mesmo. Reconhecer meus próprios temores e demônios nos olhos daquele homem, e perceber que minha vida vinha sendo assombrada por memórias, exatamente como ele.

Severus, contudo, era inteligente.

Ele não precisava me encarar para me fazer perceber que eu estava fugindo como um covarde.

Ele só precisava de algumas palavras.

"Você pode negar até o dia em que seja enterrado naquele mesmo cemitério", a voz novamente soou fria, mas havia algo mais que fez uma sensação fria escorrer pelo meu corpo, "mas ele _ainda_ será seu pai."

"Severus…", eu tentei começar, ainda sem encará-lo.

"Tome uma decisão, Draco", ele me cortou, quase como se pudesse sentir minhas intenções antes mesmo de expô-las. "E lembre-se de que essa é a _sua_ família. De ninguém mais."

"E se eu não tomar?", fiz uma última tentativa, finalmente me voltando para encará-lo, e, quando o fiz, a pergunta imediatamente se dissolveu em minha mente. Olhos negros e assombrados por algo que eu não podia ver encontraram o meus.

"_Quidquid latet apparebit_, Draco."

* * *

Às vezes, tenho a sensação de que as pessoas não sabem o que é a _Morte_.

Em algum momento da minha vida, não saberia especificar qual – e não que seja relevante –, entrei em contato com a cultura trouxa com relação a esse assunto. As crianças trouxas – talvez até mesmo alguns adultos – vêem a morte como uma figura agourentamente pálida, esguia, encoberta por um capuz negro, que carrega em uma das mãos uma longa foice.

Uma figura que vem, observa, aguarda e então, com um simples objeto, encerra vidas e desaparece em uma pequena fração de segundo.

Rápida e fatal, como dizem.

Outros encaram a morte como o fim da vida. Estranhamente, não só a vida daquele que faleceu, mas daqueles que lhe eram próximos. Agem como se o mundo aos poucos parasse para acompanhar o luto. Como se todos tivessem a obrigação de acompanhar sua dor.

E eu tenho de rir diante de ambos os conceitos. _Por favor_.

O primeiro subestima o acontecimento. O segundo é apenas uma visão egoísta. No fim, talvez haja, de fato, visões individuais. Descobri, porém, que nenhum conceito nos interessa quando finalmente a encaramos.

A morte é como uma ferida repentina. Subitamente, nós nos vemos ao chão, apunhalados e sangrando. Qualquer movimento incita uma dor inesperadamente excruciante que nos mantém de joelhos por minutos de agonia. Procurando a fonte da dor, não encontramos nenhuma. E, seguindo-se à dor física, sentimentos até então desconhecidos surgem e nos subjugam.

Reações que até então acreditávamos que nunca seríamos capazes de demonstrar são, então, um choque. Porque, inicialmente, há a negação. Sempre achamos que o pior não acontecerá. Então, quando acontece, gritamos de dor por dentro. E os gritos chegam à superfície das piores formas.

Passado o momento inicial, aqueles que se seguem parecem arrastar-se. Sem nos darmos conta, um sentimento ruim de nostalgia sobrecarrega todos os instantes do dia. Em cada esquina, vemos alguma coisa que nos faz relembrar aquilo que perdemos. Uma sensação pesada nos coloca de joelhos e toma conta de nossos pensamentos ao menos uma vez por dia. Ficamos presos àquela única perda contra nossa própria vontade. Porque a _morte _– que, de início, parece algo tão fugaz, uma palavra tão inocente – não é rápida.

A morte é como um parasita.

_Ela fere_.

E, então, ela continua aqui para alimentar-se da chaga.

* * *

_Lembro claramente, como se a cena estivesse passando diante dos meus olhos em uma penseira. Nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, em um dia escuro, com o céu encoberto por nuvens carregadas. Todos nós estávamos parcialmente cobertos pelas árvores mais altas._

_Prestes a completar catorze anos, eu estava completamente vestido em preto. Terno e sapatos, a gravata contrastando com a blusa branca. Ao lado de meu pai, sentia que me olhavam como se fosse velho e sábio. Como se devesse ser respeitado. _

_A verdade era outra, porém._

_Parado ao lado de um impassível Lucius Malfoy, eu me sentia aquilo de que fora chamado tantas vezes durante a minha infância. Tolo. Ignorante. E, olhando ao redor, percebia que todos nós fazíamos parte do mesmo circo. _

_Pois todos ali não sabiam como agir._

_Com treze anos, eu enfrentava a primeira morte na família. Parentes já haviam falecido desde meu nascimento, obviamente. Porém, aquela era a primeira vez que encarava o fato de que alguém da _família _morrera. Alguém que eu podia considerar próximo. O corpo de minha avó estava poucos metros à minha frente, seu caixão aberto, deixando à mostra um corpo frio recoberto por esparsas flores azuladas. Violetas. Duas delas cobriam suas mãos entrelaçadas._

_Era uma cena triste e, ao mesmo tempo, nauseante._

_Em algum momento, sem saber como, encontrei-me parado a poucos passos do corpo. Encarando o rosto que antes me era tão familiar, eu não pude deixar de pensar em como curtas horas sem vida podiam alterar tanto a fisionomia de alguém. _

_Observando o que fora minha avó, eu não a reconheci. Mesmo sem tocá-la, eu sabia que a pele – que adquirira um tom esbranquiçado e gélido ao olhar - estava fria. Os traços do rosto dela, a que eu estava tão acostumado, pareciam ter desaparecido. Não havia linhas em sua testa ou próximas aos olhos. Só então eu entendi como as linhas do rosto são o que realmente nos diferenciam uns dos outros._

_Ali, diante de um rosto impassível, eu vi a imagem que tinha de minha avó ser distorcida. O que tinha à minha frente era uma desconhecida. E, então, eu me senti vazio. Olhando ao redor, vi tantos parentes – tantos _Malfoy_ – chorando, e a sensação apenas aumentou. Porque, olhando para aquele corpo frio de uma pessoa da _família_, eu sabia que deveria sentir algum tipo de dor. Ela fora importante para mim, afinal._

_Mas eu não consegui chorar. Não consegui sentir nada. _

_E, afastando-me daquele corpo e de todas aquelas pessoas, lembrei-me de algo. No dia anterior, uma questão de poucas horas antes, ao receber a notícia da morte, eu chorara como uma criança._

_A família inteira vinha-se preparando para aquele acontecimento já há algum tempo, uma vez que a saúde de Anneliese Malfoy vinha piorando mais e mais a cada dia. _Eu_ já imaginava que aquilo aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Assim, sempre que a visitava – acreditando todas as vezes que _aquela_ seria a última –, eu tinha em mente que, quando a perdesse, eu não conseguiria chorar. Não só por saber que a morte dela era iminente, mas por reconhecer que herdara a indiferença de meu pai. _

_Quando, de fato, eu a vi pela última vez, nada diferente ocorreu. Enquanto eu sentava ao lado dela, cumprimentava-a e, em seguida, começava a ler um livro qualquer, ela me observava com um pequeno sorriso por todo o tempo, parecendo satisfeita em me ver._

_Em momento algum, meu silêncio pareceu incomodá-la, então eu nunca o quebrei. Como todas as outras vezes, eventualmente ela adormeceu e, então, eu me levantei, beijei-lhe a testa e fui embora. Desde que ela adoecera, não me lembrava de termos trocado palavras durante aquelas pequenas sessões. _

_Aquela seria a última vez que a veria e, ainda assim, não houve sinal algum. O que só dá fim a mais um mito sobre a morte. Ela não dá sinais de que está vindo. Assim como não oferece tempo para despedidas._

_Dois dias depois, minha avó morreu._

_E eu chorei ao saber._

_Chorei como uma criança provavelmente choraria. Chorei com a mesma inocência, pois eu não sabia por que o fazia. Eu tivera tanta certeza de que não seria capaz de qualquer gesto de dor, que minha indiferença, a que eu estava tão acostumado, não permitiria…_

_E a tortura então se iniciou. Durante todo o dia, eu estive no velório. Durante todo o dia, eu continuei a chorar. Sem nunca me aproximar do corpo. Confuso pelas minhas próprias lágrimas, a garganta dolorida. E o que mais me confundia era o fato de, em algum lugar em minha mente, eu reconhecer um quê de alívio. Alívio, talvez, por saber que eu era capaz de _sentir_._

_Então, um dia depois, quando o enterro estava a poucas horas de ser realizado, quando eu _deveria_ estar sentindo alguma coisa, eu voltava a ser a mesma indiferença de antes. Mesmo quando finalmente encarei o corpo frio de minha avó, coberta pelas flores que costumavam ser suas favoritas, a angústia do dia anterior não voltou. _

_Não me lembro de ter chorado outra vez desde aquele velório. _

_Algo, porém, mudou desde que minha avó foi enterrada e eu não me sentira capaz de chorar. Algo que permanece até hoje._

_O peso._

_Todos os dias, algo – essa sensação de que alguma coisa pesa em algum lugar do meu corpo – desperta a memória do último dia em que eu estive com ela. Nos momentos mais inesperados, eu me pego relembrando aquele dia. Às vezes, dias anteriores a ele. Nunca, porém, o dia em que vi o corpo frio e desconhecido coberto por algumas violetas. Essa memória deliberadamente escondi em alguma esquina escura da minha mente._

_E são essas lembranças repentinas, diárias, tão pequenas, que realmente doem. São elas que me fazem relembrar a angústia sem explicação que me preencheu no dia do velório – e somente naquele dia. _

_Foi quando passei a odiar a nostalgia. _

_Foi quando me dei conta do que _verdadeiramente_ é a morte. _

_Não é o ato de perder. Não apenas ele, ao menos. A Morte é não só a perda, mas o que se sucede a ela. Todas as memórias, todos os pensamentos voltados para uma única pessoa que perdi há tanto tempo. _

_A morte não é rápida._

_Ela é um parasita. _

_Faz a ferida, deixa-nos sangrar e, sobre a mesma chaga, estabelece-se, alimentando-se dela interminavelmente. Acompanhando-nos interminavelmente. Trazendo a dor à tona nos momentos em que menos esperamos, por meio dos pensamentos mais inocentes. _

* * *

Parei diante da entrada por alguns instantes. Ergui os olhos, protegendo-os do sol que, mesmo fraco graças ao dia nublado, ainda incomodava. O tempo em Londres nunca seria agradável. Muito quente, muito frio ou extremamente abafado. Refletia bem a sensação de estar em um cemitério.

Acima do grande portão de entrada, a mesma cruz de ferro que vira há quase treze anos - quando entrara ali pela primeira vez – continuava a observar todos que adentravam aquela área, lançando sua sombra lúgubre sobre quem passava. Era, a meu ver, um sinal agourento. Um símbolo religioso advertindo seus visitantes de que um passo à frente levaria a uma extensão de terra marcada pela morte.

Dramático, talvez, mas não consigo imaginar de que forma alguns podem vê-lo como um sinal de conforto.

"Draco?", a voz feminina de Pansy me fez voltar à realidade. Estávamos parados diante dos portões de um dos cemitérios bruxos mais conhecidos de Londres.

Lancei um olhar rápido para Pansy. Não tenho certeza do que me fez vir com ela. Quando me dei conta, estava contando sobre a conversa com Snape e ela se oferecia para vir junto. Talvez tenha sido o fato de Pansy ter sido a única a permanecer após a morte de meu pai e tudo que se seguira a ela. Talvez porque ela fora a única dos meus amigos a estar presente no velório de minha avó e permanecer em silêncio após tudo aquilo.

Pansy era uma espécie de apoio silencioso de que, ultimamente, eu me via precisando cada vez mais.

Diante do meu silêncio, ela retornou meu olhar com outro igualmente neutro antes de sorrir de leve, "Vá."

Eu assenti antes de atravessar os portões do cemitério.

Tantos anos, e nada mudara ali. Exatamente como eu lembrava, detalhadamente igual ao dia em que minha avó fora enterrada. Era uma ironia quase poética, que o que ainda restasse dos Malfoy desde a morte de meu pai, um ano atrás, fosse apodrecer nesse lugar, tão estéril quanto as relações de afeto dentro da minha família. Não saberia dizer se o cemitério é um reflexo dela, ou o contrário.

Segui em frente distraidamente, dando pouca atenção aos arredores após ultrapassar os portões de entrada. Meus pés tomavam conta da tarefa de me levar ao Mausoléu da família, já conheciam bem o caminho. Isso me dava um pouco mais de tempo para me questionar uma última vez _por que_ estava ali. E, à medida que me aproximava, percebia que não queria realmente saber – e, muito menos, confirmar os agouros de Snape.

Sabia que ele tinha razão, claro, ainda que não pretendesse admitir em voz alta. Minhas atitudes defensivas, como ele as chama, são meramente uma forma de tentar afastar-me cada vez mais dos assuntos da família, quando, ironicamente, sou tragado cada vez mais por eles. Nada como os benefícios de trair seu sangue e jogar as tradições de seus antecedentes na lama… de um lado, questionado e acusado pelos familiares que se recusam a acreditar na traição; de outro, já estigmatizado pelos olhares do restante do mundo bruxo, pelo qual eu sempre seria encarado como uma ameaça, um feitiço incontrolável sempre no limiar de um disparo inesperado.

Desnecessário dizer que, naquele momento, eu não era a figura mais bem-quista entre os bruxos.

Não que me importasse, realmente. Severus costuma dizer que eu vivo na minha 'área cinzenta de conforto'. Que, ainda que eu não tenha intenção de levar adiante a fama dos Malfoy naquela guerra, também não me opus diretamente a ela, preferindo esperar que o silêncio responda pelas minhas ações. Ou, no caso, pela falta delas.

Também é verdade. E era esse o motivo, provavelmente, de eu ainda não ter sido deserdado, ou pior. Os Malfoys não acreditam em afirmações tácitas. O fato de ter-me recusado a assumir a posição de meu pai assim que ele morrera ainda não fora encarado, necessariamente, como uma traição, como uma _negação_ do meu sobrenome. Até ali, eu era apenas o Malfoy mais novo, aquele eterno adolescente cheio de vontades que, no momento, estava se negando a assumir suas responsabilidades adultas por pura teimosia. Até ali, eu fora lidado com condescendência, como o fazem pais que cedem temporariamente às vontades de um filho mimado.

Aproveitei-me inteiramente disso, já que, por algum tempo, foi o que impediu que eu me tornasse o inimigo público número um. Até o momento, eu era só mais uma figura de caráter e intenções dúbias em meio a tantos. As dúvidas da minha família e do mundo bruxo a meu respeito me mantiveram vivo até aqui.

Para alguns, é covardia. Para mim, é só mais um método de sobrevivência. Nunca estive preocupado em ser nobre, afinal de contas. Por que deveria me preocupar em ser quando o mundo está em guerra? Visões maniqueístas servem apenas para os grifinórios.

Isso, claro, até o momento em que recebi o pedido de minha mãe. Ou, como prefiro interpretar, a _intimação_.

Obviamente, minha proteção não duraria muito mais, pois eu sabia perfeitamente o que significava aquilo. Apesar das eternas provocações de Lucius Malfoy, eu não era tolo ou ignorante. Graças a ele, sou exatamente o contrário. Conheço perfeitamente as tradições bruxas e, principalmente, as da Família Malfoy. Aquele convite _inocente_ para ministrar uma cerimônia tão tocante em lembrança ao aniversário de um ano de morte de meu pai significava uma única coisa.

A paciência dos meus queridos parentes chegara ao limite. Aparentemente, um ano fora o bastante para que eu crescesse o suficiente para assumir minhas… responsabilidades.

E aqui estava eu, em 3 de julho, caminhando em direção àquela suposta confirmação. Com três deliberadas horas de atraso. Mesmo quando me convencera, ao saber da morte de meu pai, de que não colocaria os pés naquele cemitério.

Era engraçado como tudo parecia revolver em torno de responsabilidades. Obrigações, como Severus colocara. As visões de cada um, no entanto, eram tão destoantes que apontavam para sentidos completamente opostos. Para os Malfoy, eu tenho uma obrigação para com minha família. Para Severus, meu dever diz respeito apenas a mim mesmo.

Um suspiro longo, e eu havia chegado. Discretamente, postei-me próximo às árvores altas, deixando que a sombra das copas me acobertasse enquanto observava, paciente, os retardatários lentamente deixarem o Mausoléu. Vi alguns parentes distantes, primas e tias mais velhas com olhos falsamente lacrimejantes. Tive de me conter para não revirar os olhos.

Eram poucos e, talvez meia hora depois, não restava mais ninguém. Só então me aproximei, lançando um rápido olhar para a frase acima da porta antes de entrar. Conheço-a tão bem quanto a cruz de ferro à entrada do cemitério. _Aqui descansam aqueles que permanecem em busca da eternidade. _Palavras imponentes para descrever a causa suicida que, aos poucos, estava dizimando meus parentes.

Assim como o restante daquele lugar, nada mudara ali dentro. As mesmas prateleiras, a mesma opulência até os mínimos detalhes. Nada fora do lugar. A única diferença era aquela urna em particular, à minha esquerda, notavelmente maior do que todas as outras enfileiradas ao seu lado. Poucas se equiparavam a ela em tamanho. Nessa família, a aparência pode ser tudo. Tamanhos, portanto, são apenas mais uma maneira de demonstrar a hierarquia de importância dentre os Malfoy. E ao meu pai, aparentemente, haviam reservado o adeus de um herói.

_Lucius Malfoy. _Data de nascimento. Data de morte. Nada mais estava inscrito, mas o tamanho de sua urna era o suficiente para preencher o silêncio. Tradicionalmente Malfoy.

E não me surpreendeu o fato de eu não ter sentido absolutamente nada ao encarar as cinzas de meu pai. Assim como não era surpresa alguma que Severus estivesse certo ao dizer que eu perceberia certas coisas quando viesse até aqui. O vazio que me preenchera desde o enterro de minha avó continuava ali, à margem, e eu aprendera a conviver com ele. Aquela perda me marcara, e assim permaneceria. Rapidamente, busquei-a com os olhos e encontrei-a onde sempre estivera. _Anneliese Malfoy. Esposa, mãe e avó amada._ A urna de prata, trabalhada e imponente. Pela primeira vez, senti meus lábios contraírem-se em direção a um quase-sorriso.

Voltando-me para a urna à minha frente mais uma vez, ele se apagou. Com Lucius Malfoy, ao contrário, não ficara marca alguma. As que chegaram a existir se apagaram, desgastadas pelo tempo e mais. Mesmo que, em meu íntimo, já soubesse, por fim compreendi que viera até aqui apenas para colocar um ponto final em tudo isso. Eu adiara o quanto pudera, mas aquele era o momento de tomar um posicionamento definitivo.

"Espero que saiba que você colocou tudo a perder. Que você acabou de perder _tudo_."

A voz não me surpreendeu e, muito menos, o tom acusador. Sabia perfeitamente que ela esperaria por mim até que eu aparecesse. Na verdade, eu estivera contando com isso.

"E o quê, exatamente, você acha que eu perdi, Mãe?", perguntei monotonamente, ainda encarando a urna à minha frente.

"Você abandonou sua própria família, Draco. E, agora, vem até aqui para debochar da memória de seu pai. Não tem vergonha? Não foi isso que ensinei a você." Houve uma pausa. "Você envergonha sua família. Você envergonha a _mim_."

"Então foi isso que perdi? O seu respeito e de um bando de parentes distantes que via duas vezes ao ano, quando muito?", perguntei, minha voz tão calma e fria quanto a dela. Somos todos Malfoys, afinal. Quando me virei, encontrei, como sempre, a imagem perfeita pela qual todos conhecem Narcissa Malfoy, ainda que os olhos arregalados em afronta e as manchas escuras ao seu redor indicassem que tudo estava longe da perfeição a que ela estava acostumada.

"Você chegou tão baixo que não se importa de perder o respeito dos seus pais, Draco? Da sua família?" Pela primeira vez, ela soou ligeiramente estarrecida.

"Não se pode perder o que nunca se teve, Mãe. E, um ano atrás, eu entendi perfeitamente o que nunca tive."

"Não diga asneiras!", ela exclamou, erguendo o tom de voz. Desde criança, essa era apenas a segunda vez em que eu a via lentamente perder o controle. "Somos a sua _família_, Draco. Você não pode nos renegar desse jeito!"

"Sim, vocês são o meu sangue, não posso negar. Mas isso não me acorrenta à eterna companhia de vocês e, muito menos, me obriga a viver à sombra do seu falecido marido, Mãe."

Observei-a cerrar os olhos diante do óbvio rancor, mas ela nada disse. Deixando os ombros caírem com ar de derrota, ela suspirou e me encarou intensamente. Naquele instante, eu a odiei. Minha mãe não apela para emoções ou derrota. Nunca. É um truque baixo demais até para ela, pois Narcissa Malfoy desconhece quaisquer desses conceitos.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Draco? O que mudou tão drasticamente com a morte do seu pai?"

"Eu cansei de ser tratado como se devesse algo a essa família." Cerrei os olhos antes de acrescentar. "Cansei de ser forçado a acreditar que devo minha vida a um lunático."

"Draco!", ela exclamou, horrorizada.

"_O quê?!"_, as palavras deixaram minha boca como um rosnado, e ela imediatamente se calou. "Ele a_ estuprou, _Mãe!O seu _marido_ a ofereceu para ele como alguma espécie de sacrifício, e tudo por uma devoção _demente_!"

"Cale a boca! _Cale a boca!"_, ela gritou de repente, e com tal força, que eu dei um passo para trás, ainda que a raiva queimasse sob a minha pele. "Você não sabe do que está falando, Draco! _Cale a boca_."

Ela arfava, as maçãs do rosto ligeiramente avermelhadas. Pela primeira vez desde que me lembro, ela parecia prestes a chorar. Eu só pude encará-la horrorizado, num misto de fúria, repugnância e descrença. E, em algum lugar remoto do meu corpo, eu senti pena, pois, ao lembrar-me da urna ao meu lado, lembrei também que, se toda a sua vida meu pai fora leal a Voldemort, minha mãe fora praticamente uma serva devota de Lucius Malfoy. E, aos seus olhos, ele nunca errara. Nem mesmo ao jogar a dignidade dela e de tantas mulheres da família aos pés de um louco.

Inspirando fundo, eu a observei passar uma das mãos enluvadas pelo rosto, numa óbvia tentativa de recuperar a máscara.

"Eu sei o _suficiente_ para querer distância dessa família. A única coisa que eu sinto agora é nojo", cuspi. "E, se eu não posso negar esse sangue, eu nego todoo resto."

"Então, o quê? Você vai ajudar o _Potter_ e aquele velho?", ela debochou, mas a risada soou trêmula.

"Uma guerra não é tão simples assim, Mãe. Não seja ridícula." Eu a observei em silêncio por alguns instantes. Os olhos dela vagavam em todas as direções, sem nunca alcançar meu rosto. "E, o que quer que eu faça, a escolha é _minha_. Vocês não têm nada a ver com isso." _Não mais._

Quando ela enfim ergueu o olhar, seu tom de voz era frio novamente.

"Se você já está decidido, acredito que não tem mais nada a fazer aqui."

Por alguns instantes, cogitei dizer que era exatamente aquilo que eu vinha tentando dizer desde o início. E não me refiro apenas àquela conversa. No fim, contudo, apenas assenti lentamente. Lançando um último olhar ao redor, comecei a andar em direção à saída. Quando passei por ela, parei por alguns instantes.

"Eu…" _sinto muito?_ Pelo quê? Aquilo de nada adiantava. Pela primeira vez, senti minha garganta se fechar, observando seu perfil. Ela continuou a olhar para frente, em silêncio. Os olhos pareciam vidro. "Tome cuidado, Mãe."

Ela piscou e assentiu tão discretamente que duvidei se ela realmente o fizera. Apenas me virei e continuei a sair dali.

"Draco…", o chamado rouco veio quando eu já estava à porta. Virei-me novamente, mas ela continuava de costas. Ela não continuou, e eu não a estimulei. Os ombros trêmulos foram a última coisa que vi de minha mãe antes de deixar aquele lugar para não voltar mais.

Não posso dizer que me senti aliviado à medida que me afastava daquele mausoléu. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava. Não demoraria para que os antigos boatos viessem à tona novamente e enfim se confirmassem. Draco Malfoy, deserdado. Ou – como os velhos desafetos certamente prefeririam – Draco Sem Nome. Um joão-ninguém. Contudo, a falta de um sobrenome não fazia tanta diferença na minha atual situação.

As conseqüências recairiam não só sobre mim, mas sobre toda a família, pois o que acabara de transcorrer mancharia uma reputação, aos olhos do Lord das Trevas, 'ilibada'. Minha mãe não era tola – afinal, não se convive com Lucius Malfoy sem aprender certas lições essenciais –, mas qualquer desatenção lhe custaria caro a partir de agora. Parentes que até ali nunca mereceram um segundo olhar agora lutariam com unhas e dentes por um lugar sob os holofotes. Meu pai podia ter defeitos, mas, em geral, eles eram compensados pelos seus méritos – e um deles era saber controlar os oportunistas com punho de ferro. Não à toa me preocupo por minha mãe.

Isso, porém, não é mais problema meu. Como a própria Narcissa Malfoy colocara, nada mais tenho a fazer por aqui. Meus parentes não seriam tão gentis quanto ela daqui para frente.

Já estava a meio caminho quando uma pequena comoção me chamou a atenção. Olhando para a direita, parei por alguns instantes para observar um grupo relativamente grande afastando-se de um mausoléu. De longe, sequer se aproximava da imponência daquele que eu acabara de deixar, mas aquilo também não me dizia mais respeito. A enorme quantidade de cabeças ruivas não deixou dúvidas. Aparentemente, os Weasley haviam perdido mais alguém para os infortúnios da guerra.

Observei-os afastar-se ainda por algum tempo, surpreendentemente indiferente ao fato de serem quem eram. Desde o primeiro dia em que cruzei com um Weasley, eles sempre me inspiraram alguma forma de emoção, e nunca positiva. Agora, não havia nenhuma. Oh, alegria.

"Malfoy?"

O chamado me pegou desprevenido, quando eu já começava a me afastar. Virei-me lentamente, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar ninguém menos que Harry Potter, parado e me encarando com confusão. Ora, ora, estamos evoluindo. Sem gritos ou acusações? A surpresa maior, porém, era vê-lo _ali_. Ao ar livre. Sem proteções. Estamos falando do Garoto de Ouro em plena época de guerra, afinal de contas. Imaginava que ele estaria trancado a sete chaves em alguma fortaleza do 'lado da luz'. Ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Não mais."

Ele franziu o cenho, obviamente mais confuso. Ótimo.

"Sempre um prazer, Potter", disse e, sem lhe dar tempo para mais nada, assenti e me virei, começando a me afastar novamente. Realmente estava na hora de encontrar Pansy.

"Mas que _merda_ ele 'tá fazendo aqui?"

Ah, talvez não tão evoluídos. Eu parei, mas não me virei, tomando alguns segundos para respirar fundo. Foi tempo suficiente para que uma terceira voz também conhecida se pronunciasse.

"Ron, _aqui não_."

Definitivamente, certas coisas não mudam. Finalmente me virei e, claro, ali estavam eles.

"Ora, se não é o trio de ouro reunido. Linda visão… para quem se importa", disse monotonamente. É fácil recair em velhos hábitos diante de certos estímulos. Um Weasley obviamente furioso, como sempre consolado por uma patética Granger e apoiado por Potter é o maior deles.

Contive um suspiro.

"Seu filho de uma p-"

"Ron!", Granger mais uma vez. Lancei um olhar provavelmente irritado na direção dela antes de encarar o ruivo novamente.

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?!"_ Tenho que dar um crédito, Weasley ao menos aprendera a engrossar a voz depois de todos aqueles anos, em vez de fazer bico e se esconder atrás da saia de Granger ou Potter. "Você não tem respeito por nada? Não, não, claro que não. Você deve ter aprendido com o seu pai a se aproveitar de todos os momentos para pisar nos inimigos!"

Ergui a sobrancelha. O mesmo obviamente não podia ser dito sobre as acusações idiotas.

"Não se dê tanto crédito, Weasley. Eu dificilmente viria até aqui para admirar suas lindas lágrimas de sofrimento." E ele sequer fazia cócegas no conceito de inimigo. Tive de me conter para não revirar os olhos. Já perdera tempo demais ali.

O rosto dele passou para um tom mais escuro de vermelho. Nenhuma novidade.

"Não deboche da morte da minha mãe, seu filho da puta!"

Todos ignoraram mais um aviso estridente de Granger. Naturalmente, controlei minha expressão facial, mas confesso que me surpreendi com aquela novidade. Molly Weasley, uma das maiores defensoras de Dumbledore, morta. O que mais me surpreendia era não ter ouvido qualquer burburinho sobre aquilo. Só posso imaginar que eles estavam tentando controlar aquele tipo de informação. Era uma guerra, afinal de contas.

Lancei um olhar rápido para Potter. A expressão dele estava estranhamente neutra.

"Que _merda_ você está fazendo aqui, afinal de contas, Malfoy?", o ruivo continuou. "Todos estão falando que você desapareceu – não que realmente importe, já que todo o mundo bruxo sabe que você está muito ocupado com os planos de Você Sabe Quem! Tão conveniente que você resolva aparecer justo quando a minha mãe morreu, não é?"

Imagino que meu tédio tenha ficado óbvio, já que Granger desistira de Weasley e estava lançando olhares venenosos na minha direção também. Dessa vez, eu realmente revirei os olhos.

"Estou tocado com a sua preocupação pelo meu paradeiro, Weasley." O ruivo inchou mais um pouco. Tão fácil. "Contudo, não lhe diz respeito. E, considerando que minha família provavelmente paga muito mais do que a sua ao Ministério, acredito que eu tenha mais direitos de estar nesse cemitério do que todos vocês."

Ou tinha. Detalhes.

"Ora, seu…", como sempre, ele já estava avançando na minha direção, mas Granger o conteve.

"Malfoy, talvez você devesse-"

"Eu por acaso pedi conselhos seus, Granger?", cortei-a de imediato e, ignorando a expressão de afronta dela, lancei um olhar rápido sobre os três antes de continuar. "Weasley, sua mãe morta está chamando, por que você não vai cuidar dela? Se me dão licença, eu já perdi tempo demais aqui."

Sem mais, saí dali a passos elegantemente apressados. E estava no portão quando o chamado veio novamente. _Por Merlin_, as pessoas obviamente não têm o que fazer por aqui.

"Malfoy!"

Quando me virei, porém, não era Weasley novamente, e sim Potter correndo em minha direção. Sozinho. Bem, minha curiosidade foi mais forte e me faz parar, esperando até que ele me alcançasse. Quando o fez, ergui uma sobrancelha e sorri.

"Já com saudades, Potter?"

Ele revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Ora, parece que alguém está desenvolvendo um senso de humor, afinal. Cruzei os braços, esperando que se pronunciasse. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele pareceu finalmente captar a mensagem.

"O que você quis dizer?"

"Seja mais específico, Potter. Eu não leio mentes." Não habitualmente, ao menos.

"Sobre não ser mais…", ele parou.

Claro. A mesma curiosidade que me refreara o trouxera até ali. Desencostando do portão e descruzando os braços, comecei a me virar. Sobre o ombro, joguei algumas palavras.

"Tenho certeza de que eventualmente você vai aprender a somar dois mais dois, Potter. Agora, se me permite…"

"O que você _realmente_ está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Você tem de admitir que Ron tem razão, todos _estão_ falando do seu suposto desaparecimento. E, agora, você aparece aqui justo agora…" Ah, e ali estava o que eu estivera esperando desde que o vira. Irritação.

Virando-me parcialmente, eu o encarei com um sorriso sem humor.

"Pode-se dizer que eu estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você e seus amiguinhos, Potter." Quando a expressão confusa surgiu novamente, tenho certeza de que meu sorriso ficou mais amargo, mas foi inevitável. "Um último adeus, como costumam dizer."

A expressão de descrença valeria algumas risadas dali a algum tempo. No momento, eu só precisava ir embora.

"Espero não vê-lo tão cedo, Potter".

E, assentindo, saí dali. Ele não tentou me parar mais uma vez, e, quando finalmente encontrei Pansy do lado de fora do cemitério, finalmente me permiti sentir algum alívio. Quando me viu, ela ofereceu um sorriso tão amargo quanto o meu.

"Acabou?"

Lançando um último olhar para a cruz de ferro sobre a entrada e, mais distante, Potter ainda parado no mesmo lugar, observando, eu me virei e continuei andando, sabendo que ela me acompanharia.

"Está só começando, Pansy."

* * *

**N/A: **Ouvir a opinião de vocês é sempre um prazer. Obrigada aos que chegaram até aqui!


End file.
